Unexpected Night
by Pakmai
Summary: Sherlock is an Alpha, much to his annoyance. When he cannot ignore his instincts and urges anymore, he prowls the town in search of a companion for the night to sate him. When he stepped into the club, he did not expect to see a stunning Omega on the dance floor, abandoned by her friends. Alpha!Sherlock, One-Shot, Sherlock/OC.


**So this is another One-shot that I found on my hard drive, and decided to post. I might be digging up a few more in the next few days. We'll see. I hope you all enjoy! Please review!**

* * *

The music at the club tonight was in a word, steamy. The beat was heavy, making it hard for anyone to stand still as it vibrated through them. The floor was full, but not overcrowded, enough space for people to move around without having to shove through the people. Meg got dragged here by a few friends to celebrate their promotion, but one by one they've been dropping away with attractive, sexy men. Meg is intelligent, she got good grades, graduated college in the top 10% of her class, and now she is utterly bored with her life. She has a desk job, and her biggest thrill is watching American crime shows. All she wanted was a little excitement in her life.

Her last friend, Mary, faded into the crowd with some hot guy, leaving Meg alone in the crowd. And Meg didn't actually see her leave, she just did a little turn during her graceful moves on the dance floor, and she was gone. For a moment, Meg stopped her dancing, looking around for her friend. They were all gone. When Meg didn't even want to be there in the first place, and now she was a little pissed, turning to head toward the bar.

If she was going to have her night wasted, she might as well be very drunk when she does it. Although finding a place at the bar was nearly impossible, so when she finally saw a woman huff away from the bar, she quickly claimed the vacated seat, ignoring anyone around her, and ordered two very strong shots. After downing them she felt a little bit better, and turned to look at the dance floor and the mass of moving bodies, like some sort of living being.

For a moment, she just watches, then rolls her head a little, lifting her hands to pull her hair back into a rough bun on the back of her head using an elastic on her wrist. She doesn't care about impressing anyone anymore tonight, she just wants to enjoy the rest of her night. Once her hair is up, Meg sighs and then moves back into the crowd, closing her eyes a little as she lets the music flow through her, swaying her hips as she raises arms above her head a little.

Being an Alpha brings with it certain responsibilities and also certain instincts. Some of which can be ignored, but occasionally they build up enough that it's either do something dangerous, or find someplace like this club to let them out in. To prowl, to hunt, to find a mate, or at least someone to mate with. It's something that a certain consulting detective finds to be as annoying as his need to eat or sleep. And something that he controls just as tightly. But tonight is one of those nights where his instincts cannot be denied. Knowing that John will be out for a few hours at least, Sherlock dressed in a fitted pair of jeans, a crisp purple button-up shirt which has the first few buttons undone, and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and he went out. He arrived in time to see the last of Meg's friends abandon her, catching her scent when she walked past where he was sitting at the bar. An Omega. Unattached. Single for some time, no scent of a man on her.. intimately. He felt a satisfied growl come from his throat unconsciously, his eyes not leaving her as she disappeared back into the crowd. Slowly, he straightened to his full height, movements graceful and smooth as ever as he moved toward the crowd. The hunt is on.

Meg was dancing in the middle of the floor when she felt a light touch on her lower back. Being touched in a club like this wasn't surprising. In fact, it was kind of expected. But she could tell this was a friendly touch, a touch that sort of said 'Just letting you know I'm here and am going to dance with you, if you don't mind'. She could still move away if she wanted, she could turn toward her new partner, or she could play coy and just pretend she didn't notice. Deciding on that choice, she just kept dancing, feeling another body sort of close behind her, moving with her, anticipating her, until hands came to rest lightly on her hips. "The men in this club must be blind to choose your friends over you."

Meg tried not to gasp at the tone. Even though it was loud to be heard over the music, the voice was a deep, smooth baritone that sent a shiver down her spine. It was also right next to her ear. But still, she refused to acknowledge him, any more than that little start of surprise and the slight smirk of her lips.

"Oh, don't play coy. I know you hear me." The voice came again, soft hair brushing against her ear. When she didn't respond again, the hands on her hips held her a little more firmly before spinning her around so she was facing him, fitting it in naturally with the music.

Meg gasped again, but for more than just the easy way the man spun her. Several things hit her at once, the first of which was that now she was facing him, she knew almost instantly that he was an Alpha. Which explained his dominating ways. The second thing she noticed was that he was tall, a head taller than her at least. In fact, if she were pressed up against him, her head would easily be tucked under his chin. That was interesting, and exciting for her, she'd never been close to anyone she would fit against so well. The last two things she noticed fit into one, and that was the fact that he was bloody gorgeous. A mop of curly, silky black hair sat above a pale, porcelain face. Sharp, catlike, blue-green eyes sat above prominent cheekbones, and then there were the lush lips that made her want to ravish him. His body, lean but muscular, covered in the same porcelain skin, exposed by the open buttons at his neck and the rolled up sleeves, the rest of his clothes showing off his fit physique. She tried not to melt into his arms then and there, just arching an eyebrow as she watched him calmly.

Silence didn't seem to help, the bastard seemed to /know/ what effect he was having on poor Meg. As soon as he looked into her eyes, he smirked a little, but he never stopped moving to the music, his body moving slow and sensually, urging Meg to follow him, hands manipulating her hips if she stutters for any reason. He just continues to smirk at her, moving a little closer, thumbs brushing against her sides. "Well then, that wasn't so hard, was it?" He teases her, and Meg can't help but feel a little light-headed, lifting her hands to rest on his biceps and steady herself.

"I despaired for the human race before, but to leave someone like you on the floor, unclaimed.. it's beyond stupid." The mystery man pointed out as he looked at her.

Meg finally cleared her throat, watching the man she was now dancing rather sensually with. "I think you're laying it on a little thick. There's nothing that important about me." She was proud of herself that she managed to keep her voice even, though her heart was pounding in her ears, her hands reflexively squeezing his arms for a moment before she forces them to relax.

A small, dark chuckle came from the man in front of her, and he leaned down toward her, putting his head beside hers to speak directly into her ear. "Let me take you home, and I'll show you just how important you are.." He nearly purred, nuzzling against her for a few moments, his smooth cheek sliding against hers, then down her neck as he nuzzled.

A small gasp came from Meg and her back arched toward him unconsciously. He was an Alpha, but she'd met them before, none of them affected her like he did, and it wasn't even her Heat. She couldn't help but moan at the nuzzling, her neck having always been a sensitive spot. The invite back to his apartment didn't seem to surprise her either, hands slowly sliding up his arms and across his shoulders to rest behind his neck.

"Come home with me.. I promise you won't regret it." That deep, hypnotic voice whispered against her ear, hoping to persuade her as his hands rubbed her hips a little.

"I don't even know your name." Meg managed to gasp, though she pressed up a little against him, until they were dancing flush against each other sensually. Sex on the dance floor.

"Sherlock Holmes." The taller man purred easily into her ear, jerking her hips close against his, allowing her to feel the effect she was starting to have on him, and it was a rather impressive effect at that.

"Meghan Carter.. umm.. call me Meg.." She murmurs softly, and she started to run a hand through his curls, playing with them as she ground against him a little. "Is your place close?" She finally asked hopefully, not usually one for one-night-stands, but this man was irresistible, who would give up a night with him, even if it was probably only the one night?

Sherlock grinned a little, placing a soft kiss on Meg's neck before he pulled back. "Ten minutes by cab. Tops." he reassures before he took her hands from around his neck, taking her hand and leading her out, glad that the night is warm enough he hadn't needed to bring his jacket, and Meg doesn't put up a fight as they pass the coat check so he assumes she doesn't have on either. He easily grabbed a cab, helping Meg into it before he slipped in, giving his address, "221B Baker Street."

Meg was clinging to Sherlock's hand, wanting more, wanting more contact and to drown in Sherlock's scent, but outwardly she remained more passive. Eager, if her glances at Sherlock were any indication, but none of the desperation that she felt came through. Sherlock looked at her just as often, smirking whenever their eyes met, the electricity between them fairly obvious.

They arrive quickly, Sherlock paying the cabbie and helping Meg out of the cab, never letting go of her hand as he unlocks an unassuming black door next to a cafe, locking it behind them once inside before leading her up the 17 steps to his flat, pulling Meg inside.

As soon as they were inside, Sherlock turned swiftly, pinning Meg against the door, taking her free hand and pinning both of them on either side of her head, his body pressed to hers, one leg wedging between hers before his head came down to capture her lips.

A small gasp came from Meg as she was pushed into the door, letting out a small moue, in full contact with his body now but wanting more. The kiss was returned passionately as she pressed her head forward a little, the only movement she's allowed, whining in the back of her throat, enjoying being dominated, but tugging her hands since she wants to touch Sherlock.

With a small growl, the detective let go of Meg's hands, his own sliding down her sides sensually before he shifted to pick her up by her hips, holding her to him as he started to half-carry Meg toward the bedroom, until Meg wrapped her legs around his hips, then he more properly carried her back into his bedroom to lay her down on the bed. "You are mine." he growled out in between kisses, which moved from her mouth down her jaw to her previously-noted sensitive neck.

The rest of the night passed in a blur of tangled limbs and a haze of pleasure, resulting in at least one love bite on Meg's neck, and several more around her body, though she left quite a few of her own as well.

The next morning came all too quickly and Meg stretched slowly, glad it was a weekend and she didn't have to go to work. She groans happily at the slight soreness to her muscles, a good ache, and the utterly satisfied feeling she has. At least until she reaches out and finds the bed empty beside her. She can feel the dip where Sherlock spent the night, but the bed was cold, he'd been gone for a while. And just like that, her good mood was ruined, realizing this was just a one-night stand. But, she could hear movement out in the main rooms, so after making use of the bathroom attached to the bedroom, she dresses and then steps out into the main area of the flat.

And of course her timing is impeccable as always because she comes into the living room just as a certain doctor was coming out of the kitchen with a cup of tea. He stops with it halfway to his mouth, eyes turned in Meg's direction, and just staring at her in shock for a few moments, since there is only one place she could have come from.

"Uhhh... good morning." John finally manages, after taking a sip of his tea.

It was as big of a shock for Meg, and she stopped, blushing brightly. "Morning." She hesitates, glancing around. "Sherlock...?"

"Not here." John supplied easily to save Meg the embarrassment of asking the full question. He then laughed a little. "Which is typically Sherlock. He's such a child. Idiot. I know exactly what he's done. Don't worry.. I have a feeling that whether or not this was a one time thing for you is up to you." he said with a little amusement.

When Meg just stared at him blankly, he continues. "I'm John Watson.. Sherlock's flatmate, and probably his only friend. But I know the git pretty well. If you wanted to leave, sneak out this morning, he's made it easier for you by just not being in the flat so you can leave without embarrassment. But, if you wanted to stay around, he's left you here with me, so that I can explain all his flaws and quirks and you can decide whether /you/ still want to be here when /he/ gets back." He explained, smirking a little. "Sherlock isn't.. the most emotionally mature bloke. But he's a right genius, and a great man. And if he managed to get a girl like you into bed, well... good on him." Slowly, he moves over and sits down in his chair, sipping his tea. "So which will it be?" he asks, looking toward the door, then the chair across from him.

Relaxing a little, Meg smiles and goes to get herself a large glass of water before she goes over to sit down in front of John, curling up in what was Sherlock's chair. "I'm Meg Carter. Nice to meet you, John." She finally introduced, smiling a little. "So.. tell me about the 'real' Sherlock. Because what I saw last night was a very persuasive, very sexy Alpha." She points out, blushing a little.

Even John blushed a little at this, spending the next hour or so talking to Meg about Sherlock's crazy life, from his genius and the job he created himself, to the way he gets when he's bored, or the body parts and experiments that happen around the flat. He told Meg about the cases, making them both some tea as he talked, finding that he had a lot more to share than he initially might have thought. And of course he tells Meg about the fact she's the only one that Sherlock has ever brought home, though he guesses Sherlock was sexually active somehow, being an Alpha. He also explained that he was a Beta, so wouldn't be interfering with their dynamic at all, and not to worry.

It was probably around noon when John's phone got a text, and he picked it up to look at it, chuckling a little. "It's Sherlock. He wants to know if you're still here and if I've finished telling you everything." he smirked, before tapping back a reply.

"And what did you tell him?" Meg asked, finding herself more and more interested in the consulting detective the more that John talked about him, disgusted with some of the stories about experiments naturally, but mostly in awe over the man she had met just last night.

John smirked a little. "I told him that he should be able to deduce it himself, and if he couldn't, he should stop being a coward, come home and find out for himself." he notes with an amused look on his face, leaning back in his chair.

"How long do you think it will take him to come back?" Meg was suddenly feeling a little fidgety, thrumming with anticipation, fiddling with her hair a little as she thinks about him coming back, hoping she wasn't a disappointment to him.

John smirked understandingly. "Not long, if I had to guess." Slowly, he gets up, stretching stiffly and then moving slowly over to the desk, opening his laptop. And true to his word, it wasn't long before the downstairs door opened, and there were footsteps on the stairs.

By the time the lanky detective burst through the door, cheeks tinged a bit pink from the cooler air outside, Meg was standing not too far from the door, watching it in anticipation, so Sherlock didn't have to look too far to find her. His ethereal eyes flickered over her before a slow smile spread across his face. "You stayed." He says quietly, sounding in awe of that as he steps forward, sliding his arms around her waist and leaning down to give her several soft kisses, nuzzling her neck affectionately again, scenting her again after noticing that she had taken a shower.

Meg just slipped her arms around Sherlock, under his long coat, smiling as she responded to his kisses in kind. "Of course I stayed. Though I was very disappointed to wake up alone this morning." She made sure to say in a very firm voice. "If this is going to be more, that will have to stop. John told me you don't sleep much, and that's fine, but surely whatever you do in the wee hours of the morning you can do laying beside me."

Sherlock just stared at the Omega in his arms, never having been spoken to quite like that. He lets a slow smirk spread across his lips, and he nodded slowly, giving her another quick kiss. "Mmm. Not all of it can be done from bed, I cannot conduct my experiments like that. However, I am sure I can rearrange my time." He says with a small bit of amusement.

"Good. Now, I believe a certain Alpha left me all alone this morning, thinking I'd been abandoned. And while John makes a very good cup of tea, I'd rather like some breakfast." Meg says quietly as she looks up at Sherlock, perhaps being a little manipulative because she knows that most Alpha's will spring to action to provide for any Omega under their care.

And Sherlock is no exception, he nods firmly. "Get your coat, then, I'll take you to breakfast." He says in a firm tone which says there will be no argument, unaware or uncaring that he's been manipulated by the Omega in front of him.

Meg merely laughs a little and she nods, slipping into her coat after finding it tossed somewhere after the night before, and she smiles. "Thank you, Sherlock." She says quietly, giving him a soft kiss before she waves at John. "Thanks for the conversation, John. It was nice meeting you." She says politely, then laughs a little. "I have a feeling we'll be seeing more of each other." She notes with a smirk before she turns back to follow Sherlock downstairs.

Who knew that what had promised to be a horrible night turned into one of the best in Meg's life. She gets to spend it with a brilliant, handsome man who may be insensitive sometimes, and who will no doubt highly frustrate her sometimes. But it will all be worth it and she'll always have John as a friend to share her frustrations with. Yes, this will be fun.


End file.
